Evaluate hypotheses concerning environmental causes of cancer by analysis of information in the Pre-Paid Health Plan which has been recorded over many years on large groups of patients having particular cancers and compare the data to those individuals without the disease. Follow-up these analyses by extensive studies on these individuals who have known exposures to the particular environmental factors which are suspect in the etiology of the cancers concerned.